Category talk:Religious locations
From MA:Category suggestions Suggested by M.vd by simply creating the category, here is the discussion from the talk page, moved here: :See the article "building" which is being suggested for deletion. A building could be called any constructed objects which: has been build on the ground or an object connected to solid terrain (treehouse, not a space ship), must not have an independant live support system (that would make it it's own enviroment, or a station/habitat) and must only be made out of one solid section. (military compound and street are not buildings, but a palace or mall can be). :The section would connect together article about types of buildings (temples and how they are build in different cultures, house - housing and how different species live, bunker, prison, school, shop, bar), next to that it would connect article about ancient earth buildings and buildings of the above mentioned type with there own special descriptions like Temple of T'Panit or Zefram Cochrane High School and articles about individual parts that make up a building like: wall, door, basement, room, garden etc. Other suggested categories are facility, compound and structure; which will have there own unique descriptions.M.vd 00:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Secondly, unless you can start coming up with a suggested list of these, and post it on this page (don't add them to the category). -- sulfur 12:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think you switched pages to quickly i can't find a firstly. But i will use three types of buildings that are very common in star trek, to show people why we need this category. Besides having temple, shrine and church in the building category, we can create another category called religious buildings that will contain the individual names of temples, shrines and churches. Articles called Bajoran religious buildings, Klingon religious buildings, Human religious buildings, Vulcan religious buildings; could also be made. :temples ::Apollo's temple is placed under landmarks but is still a temple by earths standard even if noone came to worship there. ::Temple of Kural-Hanesh, under establishments and is clearly seen to be a building. ::Temple of Iponu, which is placed under establishments - correctly this time unlike the article Bajoran temple which is only about the temple on Deep Space Nine which is not explained in the title see, shrines below. :Shrines ::Bajoran shrine, placed under establishments which is wrong because the articles should be about different bajoran shrines/temples, and not just about the one on Deep Space Nine, which should be called Bajoran temple on Deep Space Nine, so we can split this one up in two articles. ::Nechisti shrine, now placed under religion ::Kenda Shrine, religion and bajor :Churches, we actually lack articles about churches in the Deep Space Nine series. ::The one on crushers homeplanet, Unnamed church on Caldos colony ::The church in the fair haven program the doctor encountered, Church of Fair Haven :This is a minor example. M.vd 00:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::All this has convinced me of is that there should be a category for religious locations, since not all shrines have to be in a building. - 06:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Support a "Religious locations" sub-category of religion. -- sulfur 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC)